campvelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Svetovid's Cabin
Svetovid's Cabin Svetovid's cabin is a medium roofed cabin painted a dark shade of red with large windows and a front porch. The inside of the cabin is cozy and is an inviting cabin. There are 5 sets of small Bunk Beds along the North wall and there are trunks under the bunk beds for the campers to store their belongings. On the East wall there is a little sitting spot with two small cozy chairs and a small coffee table. On the West wall there is a few paintings of Svetovid and his children. There is also a trunk that is empty, but when it is opened whatever the person who opened it needs will appear in the trunk in abundance. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Svetovid are able to summon two long swords. One is burning hot and the other is ice cold. These swords are made only for children of Svetovid to weild and they are able to burn or freeze anyone that it touches for a short time. #Children of Svetovid are able to summon anything in abundance for a short amount of time, they could summon a ton of daggers to be shot at their enemy or summon a small army of skeleton warriors. But what they summon will only last for a very short amount of time Defensive #Children of Svetovid are able to summon a small wooden shield that can protect them from most harm for a short amount of time before it breaks. #Children of Svetovid are able to create a small force field out of whatever is in the users heart. This shield is created by the abundance of whatever the user has in their heart. If it is good then the shield will be made of white light, but if it is evil then it will be made of black light. Passive #Children of Svetovid cannot be hurt by mortal weapons, such as pistols or daggers. They are able to withstand any mortal weapon, but if they are struck by the same weapon more then 3 times then it will start to hurt them. #Children of Svetovid are able to create a large abundance of food, if they are in the middle of no where and have no food supply they can simply snap their fingers and food will appear. But only enough for the user. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Svetovid are able to summon a sword created by the abundance of what is in the users past. Everything that ever happened to them, wither it be good or bad is in that sword. The sword is able to hurt the enemy greatly depending on the hate or pain in the sword. Though the users energy is drained while they have the sword out. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Svetovid are able to make a weapon appear out of thin air. Any weapon they please, but the bigger the weapon the more energy it drains of the user. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Svetovid are able to change their limbs into weapons. They can turn their arm into a sword or a rifle. But the tougher and stronger the weapon the more it drains the user. The user cannot though change their limb into something bigger then the limb. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Svetovid cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Svetovid Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page